


Убей слово

by ttimsshel



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: - Они не уничтожили тебя, - говорит Алехандро.Кейт посылает ему грустную улыбку.- Уничтожили.





	Убей слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kill a word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430179) by [duchamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchamp/pseuds/duchamp). 

— Вам нужно понимать: она была едва живой, когда мы нашли её.  
* * *  
Алехандро думает, что стремление к мести — это, по сути, есть одержимость. Это и цель, более великая, чем ты сам, более сильная, чем чувство самоощущения; она поселяется в теле, чувствуя себя как дома. В тебе больше нет никакой индивидуальности, ты — просто машина. Остановки, обходные пути — больше не вариант. Отношения, люди — существуют для того, чтобы их использовать. Применить и выбросить.  
Алехандро выбрасывает Кейт, как выбрасывает других. И она всё равно как-то находит к нему обратный путь. Это — первое, если не сказать последнее.  
* * *  
Кейт напоминает ему его дочь; с этой её потребностью чётко проводить границу между плохим и хорошим, с её непоколебимой верой в неотъемлемую людскую порядочность. Проблема в том, что дочь Алехандро была ребёнком, а Кейт — взрослая женщина. В маленьком теле Кейт — целая жизнь накопленных привычек, моральных норм и кодексов, которые (стоит той столкнуться с суровой реальностью) затрудняют её неизбежное падение.  
Кейт равнодушна и одинока, окружена мужчинами, которых она не знает, в мире, который она не может понять. Для того нет никаких сводов правил. В этом мире нет и никаких совестливых политиков, способных оглянуться, посмотреть на свои преступления и ответить за них перед мигающими камерами и голодными СМИ. Нет; оперативная группа Мэтта работает на окраинах, в темноте. И Кейт, безусловно, понимает, что такое насилие, тесно с ним знакома. С чем Кейт не знакома, так это с умением работать без всей этой бумажной волокиты, лишь сдерживающей её.  
Это понятно после перестрелки на границе. Кейт принимает сигареты от других с желанием и голодом, её спина согнута под тяжестью событий минувшего дня. Страх от того, что она собирается сделать, написан прямо на лице Кейт; с ним — страх того, на что она способна без политики и бюрократии, что держат её под контролем.  
Алехандро её страх не возмущает; он не старается использовать его против неё. Алехандро бывал в её шкуре.  
* * *  
— Тебе стоит переехать в маленький город, — говорит Алехандро, документ в его кармане, подпись Кейт высыхает на бумаге, она — обеспечивает безопасность оперативной группы. Даёт их действиям утверждённое национальное благословение.  
Он разбирает её пистолет, Кейт рассеянно глядит в пустоту; дрожит, волнуется, щёки влажно блестят от слёз. Ей нужно покинуть этот город. Местечко в Службе уголовного расследования ей подойдёт. Или в Красном Кресте. Или в «Международной амнистии». Где угодно, но не здесь.  
Кейт всё ещё молода, в её возрасте поздних двадцати лет. Она может переосмыслить свою жизнь, стать кем-нибудь новой. Кем-нибудь другой, а не девушкой, которую Алехандро и Мэтт избили до полусмерти и выбросили на мороз.  
* * *  
Запах свежей смолы повис в воздухе. Дороги за границей Consulado de México en Tucson были вымощены лишь недавно. Алехандро прислоняется к одолженному для задания «Шевроле», смотрит на пару кустарников, торчащих из иссохшей почвы. Агент из Управления по борьбе с наркотиками под его защитой где-то задерживается… Алехандро сверяется с часами: на двадцать семь, нет, двадцать восемь минут. Никаких понятий о пунктуальности. А они могли бы быть на борту I-10 сейчас. Алехандро сыт по горло ночами в дешёвых мотелях и фастфудовой диетой.  
Никаких самолётов, сказало Управление по борьбе с наркотиками. Как можно более незаметно, сказало оно. И Алехандро не спорил. Не то чтобы они вообще стали бы его слушать. Алехандро здесь просто в качестве дополнительной безопасности, самый низ в лестнице иерархии званий. Грязь, что с низшей ступени поднимается вверх по бюрократической лестнице. «Эскорт» — вот как они официально назвали его. На бумаге звучит лучше. Лакей — кому как больше нравится. Нянька, думает Алехандро. По крайней мере, ему за это платят.  
Двойная стеклянная дверь консульства открывается, и наружу ступает призрак. Призрак изменился. Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как Алехандро видел её в последний раз. Конечно, она изменилась: руки на бёдрах, волосы откинуты за спину, узкие джинсы обтягивают каждый изгиб её тела.  
— Вот так удача, мать её, — говорит Кейт и позволяет Алехандро ещё раз пробежаться по ней взглядом. И смеётся — невесело и нерадостно.  
— Где ты была? — спрашивает Алехандро. Потому что, чёрт возьми, что ещё он может сказать?  
— Сегодня воскресенье, — говорит Кейт. — Я была в церкви. — Она идёт к «Шевроле», теннисными кроссовками поднимая под ногами пыль. — Ты правда не знал, что это буду я?  
Алехандро качает головой, и Кейт снова смеётся.  
— Небольшая смена деятельности, — говорит она, бросая сумку на заднее сидение машины. — Теперь из тени работаешь ты вместо меня. Кажется, мне это нравится.  
* * *  
Солнечный свет проникает через окна машины, слепящий и яркий, отражается от крыш зданий и ограждающих автостраду линий. Сигналят другие водители. В проезжавшем мимо пикапе «Тойота» громко играет музыка, гремят басы. Издалека кричат птицы, мигрирующие с севера. Окно Кейт, со стороны пассажира, опущено. Она клонит голову, кладёт подбородок на плечо. Глаза — закрыты. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, когда ветер дует в её лицо. На улице — девяносто восемь градусов, на Кейт — полосатая футболка с накинутой сверху джинсовой курткой. Её кожа сияет, по ней катятся капли пота.  
— Лучше сними куртку, — говорит Алехандро. — На улице жарко.  
Он смотрит на Кейт, которая, в свою очередь, смотрит в окно. И ничего не отвечает. Это первые слова, сказанные Алехандро, первые слова между ними с тех пор, как они покинули Тусон — и те игнорируются.  
Ещё один час они едут в тишине, а потом Кейт закрывает окно и разминает шею, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.  
— Заказала комнату на ночь в Лас-Крусес, — говорит. — Возьми ещё на восток. До мотеля где-то двадцать минут пути.  
— Нам нужно ехать дальше, — отвечает Алехандро. — Хотя бы ещё пару часов.  
— Я должна связаться с боссом, — говорит Кейт тоном, который не оставляет места для споров. — Завтра проедем большую часть пути. Передохнём в Ларедо. За три дня Монтеррей никуда не денется.  
* * *  
Алехандро не спрашивает, что или кто их ждёт в Монтеррее; не спрашивает, почему Кейт теперь в отделе УБН. Его работа проста: прийти, отвезти, защитить, увезти и получить деньги. И хотя именно Кейт ему поручено защищать (Кейт, которую, как он думал, больше никогда не увидит; живое напоминание об ущербе, что косвенно пришлось нанести), Алехандро и не с таким справлялся.  
— Позвонить своему боссу ты могла и из машины, — говорит Алехандро. Потому что это стоит сказать. От Тусона до Монтеррея семнадцать часов. Они с Кейт могли просто взять себя в руки и пересечь этот путь за день. Использовав всего-то пару энергетиков и стаканчиков эспрессо.  
Кейт, сидя на диване, смотрит на него. _Правда, что ли_, читается в её взгляде. Или, может, ему стоит понимать это, как _заткнись нахер._   
— Никаких звонков, — говорит Кейт, поместив ноутбук на коленях. — Письма по электронной почте. Зашифрованные. Телефонные линии не защищены. И ты это знаешь.  
Алехандро это знает. Но даже не подумал об этом. Возможно, присутствие Кейт сбило его с толку больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Алехандро вновь остаётся довольствоваться только тишиной. Он смотрит в одно из грязных окон мотеля, покрытое птичьим дерьмом и пылью. Виды Лас-Крусеса встречают его взгляд, горы уходят вдаль. Бескрайние мили вершин и долин. Пурпурно-синяя дымка оседает на плоскогорьях и горных хребтах, солнце садится. Облака висят низко, напоминая собой размытые куски ваты, раздолье выглядит невыносимо бесконечным. Такой непревзойдённый вид — и всего-то за сорок долларов за ночь.  
* * *  
Жизнь — она как покер.  
Случается, что некоторые в ней не раскрывают своих карт. Они хранят рты на замке и утаскивают секреты на дно. От таких ничего не добьёшься. Сложно понять, кто они есть на самом деле. Другие — сразу же сдают свои карты. Глупцы. Достаточно заинтриговать, поставить перед ними вопрос, требующий ответа. Но недостаточно вытащить правду наружу.  
Возможность заглянуть в чужие карты: Кейт оставляет свою открытую сумку валяться на полу мотеля. И тогда Алехандро видит их спрятанными дорожкой между Библией и сменной одеждой: три пузырька с лекарствами этикетками вверх. Миорелаксант. Десять миллиграмм. Три раза в день. Эмбиен. Снотворное. Пять миллиграмм. Один раз в день. Кодеин. Обезболивающее. Шестьдесят миллиграмм. Принимать по мере необходимости.  
Алехандро переводит взгляд с пузырьков с лекарствами на Кейт, всё ещё спящую. Она свернулась, подогнув ноги. Одеяло натянуто до самой шеи. Спутанные волосы прикрывают лицо. Выглядит так, будто хочет исчезнуть.  
* * *  
Бар, в котором они остановились в Ларедо, был скромным и маленьким. Грязным и ветхим. А, значит, — здесь нет туристов, зато, возможно, есть хорошая выпивка. Алехандро заказывать два бургера с фри. Он не против заказать и пару баночек пива, но Кейт его останавливает.  
— Я не пью, — говорит она.  
— С каких это пор? — спрашивает Алехандро.  
— С тех пор, как это стало реальной проблемой для меня, — отвечает Кейт. — Завязала какое-то время назад. «Двенадцать шагов Анонимных Алкоголиков». Получила свой годовой значок три месяца назад.  
— Тогда содовой?  
— Не против.  
Алехандро делает заказ у бармена, получает номер в очереди. Он оборачивается и видит уже сидящую за столиком Кейт, машущую ему рукой. Алехандро подходит к ней, держа выпивку в руке, садится напротив. Стул скрипит под его весом, будто вот-вот развалится. Он ставит содовую перед Кейт, которая распускает волосы. Пряди падают на её лицо. Она надевает резинку на запястье. Говорит:  
— Спасибо. — И делает глоток содовой, пока Алехандро занят пивом. — Могу я быть честной с тобой? — спрашивает Кейт.  
Алехандро пожимает плечами; прохладное пиво оседает в его горле приятным привкусом.  
— Конечно.  
— Я херово умею поддерживать беседу, — говорит Кейт.  
Алехандро соглашается на перемирие, когда его предлагают.  
— Как и я.  
* * *  
На улице начинается дождь, когда они покидают бар. Ливень падает стеной, у Матери Природы, очевидно, есть свои трения с этим округом. В заливе, думает Алехандро, происходит что-то ужасное. Дорога к мотелю превращается в неглубокий бассейн, и Кейт вся промокает, пока они туда добираются. Да и самому Алехандро достаётся не меньше: одежда липнет к телу, как вторая кожа. Дождевая вода стекает до лодыжек, наполняя его обувь и выплёскиваясь из неё.  
— Мокрые псы, — бормочет Кейт, как только они добираются до комнаты. — Мы оба.  
Все сумки упали на пол в одну большую кучу; Алехандро подходит к батарее. Кейт бежит в ванную, снимая обувь и носки; по её локтям сползают дождевые капли. Она пытается закрыть дверь, но та не закрывается полностью. Петли ржавые и старые. Из неисчезающей щели бьёт полоска света.  
— А, чёрт возьми, — слышит Алехандро. Потом — звук включённого крана и шипение пара.  
Алехандро решает поставить сумки на места. Проходит мимо ванной, видя Кейт через открытую небольшую щель. И он отвёл бы взгляд, но одежду Кейт скинула, а её тело… искалечено. Тело человека, побывавшего в зонах боевых действий. Плоть — в шрамах, в загрубевшей и сморщенной коже. Рубцовые пятна (их слишком много, чтобы сосчитать) окружены кожей чистой, нетронутой. Выглядят как маленькие острова.  
Кейт ловит его взгляд. Обнажённая, уязвимая, смущённая; олень, попавший в свет машинных фар.  
— Проваливай, — говорит она. Голосом низким, монотонным, спокойным. Угрожающим. Алехандро знает, что она сможет причинить ему боль, если захочет. Несмотря даже на разницу в весе, комплекции, возрасте.  
Он уходит.  
* * *  
Это многое объясняет: все те слои одежды в жару. УБН. Таблетки. Алкоголизм. Это всё — новые грани Кейт, с которыми Алехандро успел познакомиться за два дня. Оно начинается со шрамов, уверен он. То, как Кейт получила их… связано ли это как-то с coup de grâce Алехандро и Мэтта? Нет. _Не думать об этом._  
«Шевроле» — весь шаткий и дрожащий; град начинает стучать по лобовому стеклу, идёт сильный дождь. Впереди ударяет молния, за ней незамедлительно следует раскат грома, и Алехандро сверяется с часами. Сейчас почти полночь. Он прождал на улице три часа с того момента, как Кейт сказала ему уйти. Алехандро думал и спать в машине, но с такой погодкой это будет глупо. Он решает вернуться назад и позволить Кейт высказать свои претензии. Это, во всяком случае, будет занимательно: агент УБН прогоняет своего же защитника во время выполнения задания. Восхитительно.  
Кейт сидит на одной из кроватей, когда он возвращается. Она смотрит на пол, на волосы накинуто полотенце, а тело сокрыто потной одеждой. Алехандро медленно подходит к ней, думая, что сейчас она его вновь прогонит. Или накричит на него. Ударит. Но Кейт этого не делает. Он садится на другую кровать, когда она говорит:  
— Ты не должен был этого видеть.  
Алехандро не отвечает. Не извиняется. И даже не спрашивает Кейт, что случилось. Он знает, каково это, когда незнакомцы лезут не в свои дела, задают вопросы, которые не имеют права задавать. Эти — люди, которых он зовёт вуайеристами чужой боли. Алехандро имел много дел с каждой федеральной и разведывательной службой в стране; его истории уже все косточки перемыли. Как бы он ни пытался держать её в секрете, иногда она всплывала наружу и становилась главной темой обсуждения в комнатах отдыха. На него всегда смотрели с тошнотворной жалостью, от которой блевать хочется. Так что Алехандро не будет ни о чём спрашивать. Неважно, как сильно он хочет. Если Кейт пожелает — сама расскажет.  
Она рассказывает.  
— Это случилось спустя неделю после того, как я ушла из оперативной группы, — начинает Кейт, и Алехандро видит, как тяжело ей даётся каждое слово. — Спустя неделю после того момента, когда мы в последний раз виделись. Ты меня тогда здорово напугал, знаешь? Я ещё несколько дней из дома не выходила, всё сидела там. В один день пришлось выйти — за продуктами сгонять. Я вернулась, и прежде чем успела положить овощи в холодильник, меня кто-то ударил сзади. Я вырубилась. Проснулась с цепью на лодыжке, прикованная к столбу в каком-то доме в пригороде. Окна были заколочены. Как в одном из тех чёртовых фильмов ужасов. Я едва могла двигаться, всё было как в тумане. Позже выяснилось, что это был наркотик. Они постоянно кололи мне героин. Достаточно для того, чтобы я оставалась в сознании, но была бессильна. Помню, как смотрела на свою ногу, на руку. Чёрт, на мой грёбаный палец. Хотела ими пошевелить, а они не двигались. Сначала меня били. Кулаками. Бейсбольной битой. Потом принесли пескоструйку. Пользовались сигаретами. Ломали посуду и пускали в ход осколки. Не помню, сколько я там пробыла, пока…  
Алехандро тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что Кейт собирается сказать дальше. Он мог это представить, со своими знаниями о картелях и том, как они поступают с женщинами в заложницах. В конце концов, именно это и случилось с его женой.  
— Их было трое, — шепчет Кейт и больше не говорит ничего.  
— Это из-за нас? — спрашивает Алехандро. Они пытались подобраться к нам через тебя? имеет он в виду.  
— Я, честно, не знаю, — говорит Кейт. — Они никогда меня не допрашивали. Никогда не задавали вопросов об операциях, в которых я участвовала, о рейдах, которые проводила. Всё, что они говорили: «Ты это заслужила». Снова и снова. Я думала, что умру там. Я чувствовала себя почти мёртвой. Но я не умерла. УБН устроили обвал на это место, думали найти там наркотики. Нашли наркотики. И меня нашли. — Кейт делает глубокий вдох. Вдыхает и выдыхает. Она чешет своё лицо, нервно ёрзая на месте; смотрит на Алехандро и поднимает рукава, показывая тонкие и длинные горизонтальные шрамы вдоль запястий и предплечий. — Это я сделала. Хотела умереть после того, что случилось. Пыталась убить себя. Съела горсть таблеток, запив апельсиновым соком, резала запястья в ванной. Реджи нашёл меня. Я долгое время скрывала это от него.  
Алехандро кивает головой. Он делал почти тоже самое, когда увидел голову своей жены и обнаружил что его дочь — его маленькая девочка — покинула этот мир. Когда понял, что их уничтожили. После того, как пройдёшь через такое, необходимо видеть, как проливается кровь виновных. Если причиняешь себе боль, значит, хоть как-то пытаешься справиться с ситуацией. С будущим или его отсутствием. В конце концов, желание мести победило в Алехандро. Он говорит:  
— И потом ты пошла работать в УБН.  
— Да. — Кейт закатывает рукава обратно, неосознанно трёт запястья. — Так я смогла восстановиться. Восстановила и свою ненависть к ним — к картелям, к врагам. Ненавидя их и любя за то, что им не удалось сделать. За то, что не удалось уничтожить.  
— Они не уничтожили тебя, — говорит Алехандро.  
Кейт посылает ему грустную улыбку.  
— Уничтожили.  
* * *  
Он не знает Кейт Мэйсер, и она не знает его. По сути, они друг для друга незнакомцы. И всё же Алехандро хочет ей помочь. Его самого нервирует необходимость как-никак утешить и успокоить Кейт. Как пломба в зубе. Посторонний объект, дополнение к его телу, которое он может почувствовать. Алехандро никогда не был склонен к самоанализу, но нужно было признать очевидное: Фаусто мёртв. Десятилетняя охота завершена. И вот, здесь Кейт. Возможно, Алехандро выбирает другую цель после выполненной: необходимость пролить чужую кровь, чтобы этой кровью кого-то успокоить.  
Или, может, он просто устал от замкнутого пространства. Да, думает Алехандро, беря пачку «Мальборо», он определённо бредит. Но Алехандро никогда не был дураком, и эта мысль исчезает, как только сигаретный дым повисает в сыром воздухе мотеля. Он лжёт самому себе. Он лжёт самому себе — и прекрасно это понимает.  
— Что я могу сделать? — спрашивает он без каких-либо предисловий и ловит взгляд Кейт, стоящей у окна, по стёклам которого стучит дождь.  
— Ничего, — говорит Кейт. — Если ты, конечно, каким-то чудом не сможешь очистить автострады и уберечь их от затопления. Но ты, вроде, и не Моисей, так что я даже не прошу, — смеётся она, постукивая ногой по полу, сигарета «Мальборо» зажата между её губ.  
— Нет, — поправляет её Алехандро. — Я имею в виду… — Он не может закончить предложение.  
— А, — понимает Кейт и делает затяжку. Она судорожно выпускает дым. Алехандро замечает, что её руки начинают трястись, и Кейт пытается спрятать их, обхватив ими себя за плечи.  
— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — говорит Алехандро.  
— Нет… Нет. Всё в порядке. Не извиняйся, я… — запинается Кейт, качая головой. Она закрывает глаза, на губах — играет улыбка, будто она смеётся над чем-то, понятным только ей. — Я собиралась попросить… Не важно. Это безумие.  
Алехандро тушит сигарету.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Кейт и подходит к сидящему Алехандро. Она стоит над ним, на расстоянии волоска, взглядом будто бросая вызов самой себе. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
И её слова звучат беспристрастно, будто Кейт говорит ему, куда повернуть. Её твёрдая оболочка смягчается после требования, Алехандро думает, что она напоминает беззащитного ребёнка, неуверенного в том, как попросить того, чего хочется.  
— С тех пор у меня никого не было, — выдыхает Кейт, пытаясь объяснить. — Я говорила об этом только с некоторыми близкими людьми. Друзьями. Не могла придумать, как бы начать разговор. Представь, что идёшь на третье свидание и надеешься, что тебе наконец перепадёт, а вместо этого девушка вываливает на тебя такое… Нет. Плохая идея…  
— Погоди, — перебивает её Алехандро. Он протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить Кейт за место между бедром и коленом. Медленно — даёт ей время, чтобы остановить его. — Да, — говорит он прежде, чем обдумывает это.  
Прежде, чем от этого себя отговаривает.  
* * *  
Это плохая идея. Алехандро не планирует останавливаться, но признается себе: это плохая идея.  
Простыни смяты, хотя кровать всё ещё заправлена. Кейт лежит под ним, обнажённая; её волосы распущены, спутаны, свились ореолом вокруг головы. Она никогда не пользуется духами, и когда Алехандро опускает голову и целует её кожу, то улавливает запах мыла из мотеля. Он дотрагивается до её ног, замирает.  
— Это вообще нормально? — спрашивает он, и Кейт кивает головой.  
Алехандро всё ещё чувствует в ней отголоски лёгкой тревоги. Но когда он касается рукой внутренней стороны бёдер Кейт, не отрывая от неё взгляда, то чувствует на пальцах влагу.  
— Дерьмо, — стонет Кейт, обхватывая Алехандро за шею; тянется, будто желает его поцеловать. Он отстраняется, качает головой: нет. Кейт должна понимать: то, что они делают, здесь и сейчас, касается её. Не его. Алехандро не позволит, чтобы это его коснулось. Оно только поднимет ил со дна озера, так что лучше вообще не тревожить воду. Поэтому он оставляет поцелуй на её челюсти, сжимает сосок между указательным и большим пальцами, отказываясь принять поцелуй. Кейт дрожит под ним, выдыхает слово. «Да». Её ногти пробегаются по его спине. Это приятно, приятнее, чем должно быть, и Алехандро стонет.  
Кейт такая маленькая. Алехандро может посчитать каждое её ребро, может обхватить её талию обеими руками, если захочет. Вместо того он хватает её за бёдра, раздвигая ноги. Кейт сгибает колени, прижимается ступнями к матрасу. Алехандро садится между её ног, подаётся вперёд одним толчком, и с губ Кейт слетает звук, похожий и на стон, и на выдох. Алехандро останавливается, но Кейт обхватывает его.  
— Продолжай, — говорит она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Продолжай.  
И Алехандро следует её приказу, движется, целует её прежде, чем успевает подумать об этом. Но слишком быстро, сухо, целомудренно… Безлично. Почти что срываясь на настоящий поцелуй. Кажется, Кейт это понимает; её рот закрыт, губы прижимаются к его губам. Она не пытается превратить это в нечто большее. Во всяком случае, она разрывает между ними дистанцию; откидывает голову назад, дыхание превращается в судорожные выдохи. Кейт проигрывает самой себе.  
* * *  
Дорога пуста, и они добираются до Монтеррея за рекордно короткие сроки. Менее, чем через четыре часа, траффик возвращается в норму. Куча автомобилей, застрявшая у границы, задерживает их на некоторое время, и это доводит Кейт до белого каления: она нервно жует щёку изнутри, постукивает пальцами по колену. Она — взбудоражена, глаза блестят; похоже, готовится встретиться с врагом. Скорее всего, так и есть. Алехандро думает, что сейчас она ему об этом расскажет, когда паркует «Шевроле» подальше от колонии строго режима.  
Кейт выходит из машины.  
— Давай покончим с этим, — говорит она.  
Да, это, определённо что-то личное. Алехандро следует за Кейт в комнату допросов, его не покидает странное предчувствие дурного. Процесс ликвидации он даже не учитывает, видя человека с руками, прикованными к столу. Среднего возраста, руки и шея набиты сложными татуировками, тело — сплошные мускулы. Кейт напрягается, готовая нанести удар, даже — убить. Этот — один из них. Один из трёх мужчин из пригорода, на которых УБН совершили набег.   
— Господи, — шепчет Кейт. Зло и беспомощно. Разворачивается на каблуках и уходит.  
* * *  
Кейт вылетает из допросной со скоростью пули. Она — словно в тумане, грудь тяжело опускается и подымается под приступом паники. Лицо болезненно вытягивается и будто истощается, глаза широко раскрыты. Кейт разговаривает с одним из дежурных охранников. Он берёт ключи и открывает тяжёлую дверь, через которую уходит Кейт, оставляя Алехандро позади себя в коридоре.  
Охранник переводит взгляд на Алехандро.  
— У неё был тяжёлый день, — говорит он на английском совсем без акцента. В какую бы школу этот ребёнок (а ему, самое большее, всего двадцать один год) ни ходил, языки, видимо, давались ему легко. — Вы идёте за ней?  
— Нет, — говорит Алехандро. Ему больше незачем следовать за Кейт. Последнее, что ей нужно, — это Алехандро, преследующий её, как тень. Никто не хочет зрителей, пока сам разваливается на части.  
* * *  
Он находит Кейт на пологой тюремной крыше. Она всматривается в горизонт, скрестив руки на груди. Сигарета, почти скуренная, светит оранжевой точкой; зажата между её пальцами. Она говорит:  
— Мне было интересно, когда ты пойдёшь искать меня.  
Алехандро становится рядом, плечом к плечу. У Кейт потемнели глаза, впали щёки, лицо скрылось в тени.  
— Ты знаешь, кто они, — говорит она мягко, боль сквозит в её словах.  
— Догадываюсь, — отвечает Алехандро.  
— Да, — признаёт Кейт, втаптывая ещё мерцающий окурок своим кроссовком. — Это должно было поставить точку в одном деле, — продолжает она, — для меня. УБН нужна информация о том, что они замышляют. А этот ублюдок сейчас пользуется авторитетом из-за своих знаний о сетях в Мексике. Эти мелкие сошки делают грязную работу для важных шишек у руля. Перевозят наркоту, занимаются грабежом, похищают людей, да сам знаешь. Я добровольно вызвалась прийти сюда. Думала, что вид его, закрытого за решёткой, доставит мне удовольствие. Просто вид одного из них… — Голос Кейт срывается. Она сдерживает сухие рыдания. — Я думала, что я сильнее. Думала, что больше себя контролирую. Но, увидев его, поняла, что это не так. Не нашла в себе сил сесть напротив и начать допрос. Я сорвусь в конечном итоге. Я его ударю. Изобью его. И не смогу остановиться. Я его убью. Неважно, что там камеры. Неважно, что там охрана. Неважно, что случится со мной после.  
— Кейт… — Алехандро делает паузу и сглатывает, в горле тянет и становится влажно. Он не должен был чувствовать подобное, просто произнося её имя. — Ты сильная. Возвращайся туда и делай то, ради чего пришла.  
* * *  
Настоящие солдаты не сдаются.  
Кейт выходит из комнаты допросов настолько спокойной и собранной, насколько это вообще можно. Блокнот зажат подмышкой, в нём записана важная информация. Она прижимается к Алехандро, дотрагиваясь губами до его уха.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она и отстраняется. — Подогнал машину?  
— Чуть позже, — говорит Алехандро.  
И, возможно, после всего этого не такие уж они и незнакомцы друг для друга, потому как Кейт видит его насквозь; знает, что он собирается сделать.  
— Как? — спрашивает она.  
— Об этом не беспокойся. — Алехандро обнадёживающее сжимает её руку. — И вообще иди к машине. Я тоже скоро буду.  
— Хорошо. — Кейт знает, когда нужно прекратить задавать вопросы. — Не торопись.  
Она уходит, и Алехандро замечает знакомого раннее охранника. Ребёнка. Алехандро подходит к нему, жестом показывая на допросную комнату.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы ты пустил меня туда? — спрашивает он и протягивает ребёнку шесть стодолларовых купюр. — И дал мне десять минут.  
Ребёнок пересчитывает бумажки, не веря. Это большие деньги, если перевести их в песо. Он кладёт их в карман. Алехандро знал, что так и будет.  
— Могу дать пять, — говорит ребёнок. — И старайтесь быть тише.  
* * *  
Они заезжают в четырёхзвёздочный отель. Двигатель трещит, шины дрожат на гравийной дороге и асфальтовых заплатках. Монтеррей дышит и процветает, живое существо, бурлящее жизнью за замкнутым пространством их «Шевроле». Алехандро напоминает о бюджетных ограничениях, когда они приближаются к месту назначения, говорит, что они должны найти место по более разумной цене.  
— Я получила информацию и закончила задание, — возражает Кейт. — Мы должны поспать в каком-нибудь приличном месте.  
Это будто совершенно другой мир: камердинер паркует машину, пол в вестибюле настолько безупречен, что с него можно даже трапезничать. Кейт заказывает номер, и Алехандро думает, что это её способ выпустить пар. Преодолеть это. Кейт протягивает ему ключ-карту, замечает засохшую кровь под ногтями. Синяки, цветущие на его костяшках.  
— Тебе нужно вымыться, — говорит она.  
— Да, — соглашается Алехандро и идёт в душ, который принимает после распаковки багажа, почти убеждая себя, что Кейт сделала правильный выбор. Вода, падающая на него из душа, тёплая, а не холодная. Рядом — чистые полотенца. В сточных решётках нет грязи и плесени. Тем не менее, даже хороший душ не может смыть последнюю половину дня. Он не поможет человеку, брошенному Алехандро на тюремном полу, едва дышащему и со сломанными костями. Он не поможет Алехандро избавиться от чувства, что он прав, несмотря на то, что Кейт путешествует с Библией. Месть в Ветхом Завете превращается в раскаяние и прощение в Новом. _Они не ведают, что творят._  
Такие воззвания, однако, он не слушает уже долгое время. Алехандро с гордостью носит свои грехи. Он давно заключил свой мир с Богом. Десять лет траура и молитв, чтобы прийти к такому выводу: жизни, которые забирает Алехандро, никогда не будут равны жизням его жены и дочери.  
* * *  
Кровь смылась, но синяки остались на коже.  
Алехандро выходит из ванной комнаты, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер. Кейт ждёт его там. Сначала неуверенная, она поднимается медленно, но твёрдо, мнётся, стоя напротив него. Сухая там, где Алехандро мокрый. Одетая там, где Алехандро обнажён.  
— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — говорит Алехандро, хоть и знает, что Кейт никогда не делает того, чего не хочет. — Тебе не обязательно это делать, — повторяет он, больше для себя, чтобы спастись от этого, остановить это. Первого раза было достаточно. Первый раз должен остаться одним-единственным.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Кейт, склонив голову, взяв Алехандро за подбородок. Губами прикасается к его шее, язык и тёплое дыхание трогают точку его пульса. — Но я хочу.  
И она целует его шею, останавливается, когда достигает его рта. Повисает протяжная пауза, губы Кейт замирают рядом с его губами. Алехандро собирается её оттолкнуть. Он почти делает это, но Кейт подаётся вперёд, разрывает дистанцию между ними. Вначале их поцелуй — замкнутое, потрескавшееся давление. Затем Кейт наклоняет голову, дразнит языком линию губ Алехандро. Пробуя, ожидая взаимности. Алехандро отвечает ей взаимностью, открывая рот. Он тянется к задней части шеи Кейт, притягивая её к себе ближе.  
Всё это происходит мягко, на пробу, будто они — подростки. Это выбивает что-то из груди Алехандро, заставляя его чувствовать неудобство. Он прерывает поцелуй, отстраняясь. Дыхание Кейт — прерывистое; губы — влажные, блестящие и опухшие.  
— Хочешь прекратить? — спрашивает она грустно.  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Алехандро, и его пальцы скользят под ремень джинсов Кейт.  
Она понимает намёк, отступает назад и снимает их; снимает и свою рубашку. Стоя перед ним в одном лишь нижнем белье, Кейт тянется вперёд и срывает с Алехандро полотенце. Руками обхватывает его бёдра, прижимается к нему. Алехандро тихо стонет, и Кейт снова движется. У него встаёт, трение отдаёт приятной волной по телу, и он сильнее жмётся к Кейт.  
И тогда Кейт просто уходит, оставив его в таком состоянии. Алехандро приходит в сознание, напомнив себе, что это, вообще-то, изначально было одолжением, не более того. И это не должно было повториться. Ему нужно было держать ситуацию под контролем, ему нужно было…  
— Ложись на кровать, — рычит Кейт.  
И если бы это был приказ, её голос бы не сорвался. Но Алехандро следует за ней, садится на край кровати. Кейт седлает его бёдра, коленями уткнувшись по обе стороны от него. Она берёт его член в руки, проводит по длине пальцами. У Кейт сухая кожа, но прикосновения всё равно приятные, и Алехандро тяжело выдыхает. Он напрягается, пытаясь остановить её. Алехандро больше не может терпеть, и когда он кончает… У Кейт такое лицо. Трепетное, думает Алехандро. Как у человека, долго пребывающего в одиночестве и заново знакомившимся с человеческим телом.  
Эффект кумулятивный: у Кейт вспыхивает, розовеет кожа, когда она его целует. Он чувствует вкус зубной пасты; и Алехандро отвечает на поцелуй, целует её глубоко, неряшливо, мокро и грязно. Кейт стонет, и что-то достигает пика и ломается. Алехандро не знает, что. Но это заставляет его отстраниться, и он поднимается, словно одержимый, хватает Кейт руками за лицо, впутывая пальцы в пряди её волос. Алехандро слышит стон, и понимает, что стонет он сам.  
Этого не должно было случиться.  
Его руки обвивают спину Кейт. На ощупь он находит застёжку её лифчика. Расстёгивает его. Алехандро снимает с неё лифчик и обнажает грудь. Кейт обнимает его, прижимаясь ладонью к его затылку, мягко давит пальцами на кожу головы. Алехандро чудится своё имя на её губах; ему кажется, что он не слышал более приятного звука за долгие года.  
— Твоя рука, — выдыхает Кейт, звучит взволнованно, почти отчаянно. — Мне нужно…  
И Алехандро, не колеблясь, сдвинул её бельё и скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь.  
— Боже, — она говорит, задыхаясь, — иди сюда.  
_Поцелуй меня._  
Алехандро подчиняется, снова приоткрыв рот. Они прижимаются друг к другу челюстями, его пальцы набирают ритм внутри неё. Алехандро обнимает Кейт за маленькую спину, удерживая её на месте. Она выгибается, сквозь поцелуй с её губ срываются отрывистые стоны. Её бёдра дёргаются вперёд, движения становятся беспорядочными. Алехандро, вероятно, пожалеет об этом позже, но сейчас он слишком потерял голову, чтобы заботиться об этом. Он отстраняется, говорит:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Кейт смотрит. Она приоткрывает полубессознательные глаза, наблюдая, как он наблюдает за ней. Она прекрасна, и Алехандро хочет спросить, что она наделала; хочет скомандовать ей найти осколки себя и собрать их воедино. Но он ничего из этого не делает. Он говорит:  
— Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь.  
И Кейт вздрагивает, сжимаясь вкруг его пальцев. Она кончает, будто ждала только этих его слов.  
— Алехандро, — бормочет она на выдохе, трясясь, схватившись за его шею, будто это единственное, что удерживает её на земле.  
Всё вышло из-под контроля. Кейт не может вернуть его, поэтому Алехандро делает единственное, что способен сейчас сделать: крепко прижимает Кейт к себе, целует её, чтобы больше не слышать, как она произносит его имя.  
* * *  
Деньги сданы на хранение, путешествие завершено, подписан следующий контракт. Какой-то колумбийский полковник начал слишком уж пренебрегать своими полномочиями. Алехандро паркует машину, говорит:  
— Береги себя.  
Кейт тянется к нему через центральную приборную доску, сжимает в руке его ладонь. Она подносит её ко рту, прижимается губами к костяшкам. И они — эти губы — такие же тёплые, как солнечный свет в Аризоне.  
— Ты тоже, — эхом отзывается она.  
* * *  
Независимый агент есть независимей агент. Работодатели называют его по-разному. Быстрый. Эффективный. Имеющий связи. Молчаливый тип. Первоклассный временный рабочий. Редкая, но ценная вещь.  
— Ты исчезнешь, — сказал ему Мэтт во время их первой операции. — Это талант, который есть не у всех.  
Он — призрак. Алехандро проходит через многие места, и места эти проходят через него. Они оставляют на нём отпечатки, разные, большие и маленькие. Воспоминания цепляются за него. В них — его жена; свадебное платье тянется за ней шлейфом, когда она идёт к алтарю маленькой часовни. Там его дочь; улыбки, игры, контейнеры с обедами.  
И;  
Она.

**Author's Note:**

> Consulado de México en Tucson - Консульство Мексики в Тусоне  
девяносто восемь градусов по Фаренгейту - тридцать шесть по Цельсию  
coup de grâce (фр.) - последний, решающий, смертельный удар (которым добивают умирающего из жалости)  
"Они не ведают, что творят" Лк.23:34


End file.
